


The Slippery Slope

by rhincoln



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, High School, M/M, Party, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhincoln/pseuds/rhincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in high school, they once started out the night just fist bumping, and everyone would have expected them to let it go by now. It was just one night, anyway. </p><p>— inspired by the talk in the #393 gmmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> because it’s been two years since https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKr_3ORKvb0&feature=youtu.be happened. (i suggest you watch the episode if you haven’t, because it will make a lot more sense if you do) 
> 
> tagged as underage because they are 17 (Link) and 18 (Rhett) through the bigger part of this story, which might not count as underage everywhere, but better safe than sorry.

_ 2014. _

****

Link doesn’t know why Rhett always seems to be the one worried about him hurting. Link’s hardy - tougher than Rhett might think.    
Rhett should know by now, with how Link glosses over carelessly brought-up, lowkey painful memories with amazing ease and humour. Heck, oftentimes he’ll be the first to slyly jab at Rhett’s composure by making mischievous remarks.

Ones that he really shouldn’t make. But it’s just so easy to bitterly bite back when Rhett jokes about anything even slightly romantic in regards to the two of them.

****

Link laughs, but these jokes aren’t really funny. Link doesn’t apologise for his own jokes, though, never - just soldiers on through it with more determination at distancing himself from his feelings, and distancing Rhett from finding out about them.

And he knows he shouldn’t feel as bad about it, but he’s only half-righteously bitter. He never had anything to hold against Rhett, they had both allowed themselves to make mistakes, and whether Rhett or other people were his mistake, Link doesn’t know, but the general agreement between the two of them is that they  _ weren’t _ each other’s mistake, but that they should still treat each other like one. 

Forget it. 

Don’t speak of it to anyone; see it as what it was: one night. One night that meant everything, but they’ll pretend like it meant nothing. Nothing happens after it, because even when the smallest of things do, Rhett’s hand on his chest or his hands in Rhett’s hair, it’s frighteningly meaningful, and it’s without either of them meaning to let it happen. Not in this  _ loving _ way.    
  
Touches can and should be ordinary, commonplace, off-handed; but for Link, they never are with the two of them. He can’t seem to escape the electricity that courses through them whenever they touch. For Link, even the shortest of prolonged contacts brings about the feeling that anything  _ could _ happen, any moment.    
Like standing on a precipice, toes over the edge, ready to take a leap into the welcoming water below. Ready, or maybe not, for the thrilling feeling of butterflies in his stomach as they fall, the laughter that takes his breath away, the knowledge that Rhett is by his side, feeling the same, holding his hand, never letting go.

****

Definitely not ready. Maybe never. 

****

Maybe once. 

****

(Maybe still.)

****

It’s the general agreement that they safely treat the past as a joke, laugh the longing away, because it’s easier. And Link agrees easily, he never knows if Rhett might feel the pull to something more like he does. He does his best to take a step back, climb down from the cliff, test the waters a little. Keep pushing, even if the water is as freezing as the Cape River in February, and he knows it will hurt him.

****

This time, when Link’s,  _ again, _ the first to make one of these risky, trying comments, Rhett gives him a dry, almost sardonic chuckle before deciding to take it a step further.

****

“I started out the night just fist bumpin’…” Rhett mutters, taking a sip out of his mug, laughing at his own joke, where he had moments ago, not really laughed at Link’s. Rhett’s looking to rile him up, Link thinks. 

It works.

****

Which is why Link self-consciously articulates his discomfort at any on-or-off-camera closeness with Rhett in quick, flustered comments on awkwardness. 

****

“We don’t hug each other!” Link rambles, “Like, if something really bad happened to you, I might give you a hug…”

****

He puts on an easy smile for the crew who mention that him and Rhett have, in a way, kissed on camera. Really, no one can tell the difference between a smile of attempted ridicule and a smile of genuine fondness at the recollection of the plexiglass kiss, right?

Rhett just looks on at him, not making further comments. And then there’s a guest, thank Goodness, there’s this guest, this kid, this change of topic. 

****

-

****

Later, Link’s sitting at his desk when he suddenly feels Rhett wrap himself around him from behind.    
  
His cheeks are burning immediately, and he struggles out of Rhett’s light grasp dramatically, practically leaping out of his chair and almost knocking it over as he turns to face him.   
  
“What - What?” Link asks confusedly, barely managing the words.   
  
Rhett is laughing, and it’s the meanest thing, Link thinks for a split second, but then he remembers the agreement. It’s funny. Affectionate touches and words are nothing but a lark. 

****

He scoffs out a laugh and pulls his chair back toward himself to sit, when Rhett’s hand on his own stops him.   
  
Rhett clears his throat. “Uh. Sorry.”

****

Link’s brow scrunches up in confusion. “What?” he repeats the word, and Rhett steps a little closer, making Link back away, his butt hitting the edge of the desk behind him. He won’t be the first one to not step away, to not look away, never the first to not take sweet words or compromising touches back. Definitely not the first to break the, now rarely mentioned, but ever-looming rule of  _ Not “liking” any physical attribute of the other person _ , or any other rule set in motion after  _ that night _ at Ricky’s house.  _ “Started out the night just fist bumping.” _ Really, what is Rhett thinking? There are some lines that they just don’t cross. To mention it like that, deliberately, overtly… Link doesn’t think Rhett is as mean. If it’s not cruelty, there’s another option, one that makes Link’ heart beat faster and his hands shake when he thinks about it. Rhett has never risked this much, never brought it up directly.  _ He couldn’t possibly- _   
  
“Stubbed my toe on the studio desk when I was leaving,” Rhett says.   
  
“Uh,” Link begins awkwardly, looking Rhett up and down confusedly, “I’m sorry?”   
  


“It’s pretty bad,” Rhett says.   
  
“Right,” Link says slowly. 

****

“Hug me,” Rhett asks softly, and gets to witness Link’s eyebrows raise in the smoothest, gentlest motion, above tender, wide eyes.    
  
It’s not funny anymore. 

“You know I didn’t mean that…” Link begins, “And it’s not true, anyway, I, we hug-”   
  
Rhett has a small smile on his face, and he’s spreading his arms as Link rambles on. Link pauses and hesitates for a moment before leaning forward into Rhett’s chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Rhett puts his own hands on Link’s back and gently rubs it.   
  
“It’s alright,” Rhett says. “Let them think what they want. We’re okay,” he states, but then he seems to consider it, and goes on, “Right?”   
  
“Right,” Link confirms, taking in a shaky breath as he squeezes Rhett just a heterosexual tad tighter. “Of course we’re okay.”   
  
The hug doesn’t go on for any longer than the omnipresent silent agreement would allow. They break apart and then Rhett looks at him, like he might say something, and Link’s throat burns with all the things he can’t bring himself to say.

****

Then Rhett does speak, and Link’s heart burns instead. 

****

“I couldn’t go with anyone after you. Not really.”

****

  1. _  
  
_



“You could go with any girl after tonight.”

****

Link’s saying it before greeting or congratulating his best friend. It’s out of his mouth before he can really register it, and though his cheeks are coloured by embarrassment at saying it, he can’t help but think that it is, in a way, both a greeting and congratulation, and exactly what Rhett wants to hear.

****

Rhett’s sweet laughter fills the air, and he extends his clenched fist toward Link, who bumps it gently, laughing as well.   
  
“Thanks, bo,” Rhett says, still laughing, shaking his head a little.

****

Link loves basketball games. Especially ones where Rhett wins, and lately it seems that every game has been one of that kind. It’s no wonder, with how much he trains, and the rest of the team aren’t half bad either. 

But man, Link could look at him forever when he’s like this, all exerted yet easy smiles, glowing with pride, still awkwardly modest even when Link can see he’s righteously very pleased with himself.    
And Link loves his best friend at his worst, when Rhett suffers disappointment in himself or when people tell him he’s disappointed them, when that punishment lies in the hands of others, for example, his father - when his talent goes unrecognised, when he masks the sadness with anger. 

But this, oh Lord, it’s the best feeling in the world to see Rhett this happy.

****

Screw the trophy Rhett’s team just won - the love Link feels for Rhett is the best reward.

****

And Link can’t quite decipher why it fills him with so much happiness to see Rhett like this. Perhaps it’s that Link feels he took part in the game as well, with his loud cheering for Rhett; his sitting as close as possible to the court so Rhett could see his encouraging smiles, jumps, thumbs up; his shouting of touchline abuse directed at the referee and the players of the opposite team alike. 

Link doesn’t get vulgar in doing so, per se, but he does get quite… rowdy. And it’s not what his mother taught him, to call out anyone but Rhett’s faux pas by calling them buttholes, but the smile Rhett shoots him when he hears Link supporting him in such an uncharacteristical way for the usually shy and god-fearing boy, or Rhett’s resounding laughter filling the court, even as Rhett stands, barely breathing from having ran around, oh man. It’s the best ever, Link reckons. The smile Rhett wears every time Link’s the first to run down to the sidelines from the stands as he waits for Rhett to come to him sparks a feeling that could easily come in close second. 

****

Now, Link stares at Rhett with a happy, open expression. He looks at Rhett side-hugging the other members of his team, more people who had come down from the sides patting Rhett on either shoulder as they tell him,  _ Good job, Amazing, You’re gonna go far.  _ A fair amount of girls swarm him, and Link feels something akin to jealousy twist his insides. It makes him decide to slink out of the gym and wait for Rhett outside the building. 

****

He doesn’t know why it makes him feel bad to see it. Rhett’s the one obsessed with girls, not him.

****

Maybe that’s exactly the problem.

****

As he turns to go, looking over his shoulder, he can see Rhett scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he speaks to some girl or other. He’s shaking his head and giving her an apologetic smile as he backs away a little, raising his hand in an even more awkward wave as he makes his way toward the locker rooms. 

****

Link grins.

****

It’s not that Link doesn’t want Rhett to have a girlfriend. He was just hoping that no girl would take Rhett away from him tonight, when they have so much to talk about, an entire amazing game to talk over. He wants to spend some time with Rhett now that he knows they will have the best time, both so happy, and it’s entirely true that they always have the best time together. No girl or friend has managed to compare to Rhett in terms of talks, games, jokes, you name it. And Link’s fairly certain that it’s the same for Rhett, that he feels the same about him.

****

He can see Rhett looking around, perhaps looking for Link, but before Link can somehow signal to him, he’s swallowed up by the people that crowd around him.

****

-

****

Link’s outside, in front of the locker rooms, and he’s kicking loose gravel around the pavement absent-mindedly as he waits for Rhett to come out. A few people rush past him, most talking in excited voices about some party or other. 

****

It’s early March, and the air is just starting to properly warm up. Still, when Rhett runs out of the locker room, smelling of fresh shampoo, skin damp and his very short hair still wet, Link can’t help but to feel the tiniest bit worried about him getting cold. What selfishly overcomes that feeling is the happiness at seeing him, the joy at the realisation that Rhett hurried with his shower and his change of clothes so that he could meet Link as soon as possible. 

****

“Hey!” Rhett greets him enthusiastically, not too tired to run to meet him even after a game like that.

****

“Hi,” Link says, and he knows he must be visibly beaming.

****

“Thanks for making it to the game,” Rhett says, smiling.   
  
“Aw, bo. You know I always come,” Link says with a laugh.   
  
Rhett’s smile widens. “Yeah.”   
  


Rhett looks at him in an odd way for a bit before leaning down and enveloping him in a hug. Link’s hands immediately come up to Rhett’s back and he pats him there a few times, smiling into his shoulder.   
  
“I mean it,” Rhett whispers, “Thanks.”   
  
Link nods and looks away when they part, and he can feel Rhett’s eyes on him, but not for too long. 

****

From behind where they are standing, a couple of Rhett’s teammates pile out of the locker room. They shout enthusiastically between one another, going crazy when they see Rhett.

****

“Mclaughlin!” one of the burlier ones shouts, and Link recognises him as Richard Jennings, a guy he’s never spoken to, only seen him alongside Rhett on the court.   
  
“Hey,” Rhett shouts back, mouth hanging open in a smile, and once they’re close enough the two of them do that weird thing where they clasp hands and do a sort of chest bump. Link snorts at the sight, and has to bite his lip not to laugh when another two members of Rhett’s team proceed to greet him in a similar fashion. 

****

Richard, more commonly known as Ricky, sparks up a conversation about the game, asking Rhett if he saw all the amazing moves Ricky made, how freaking stupid that Wilson guy from the other team is, et cetera.   
  
Link lets them get on with it, patiently standing beside Rhett as he waits for them to finish talking, looking up at Rhett’s ecstatic expression with a warm smile. 

****

He zones out for a bit, but what abruptly brings him back is Ricky mentioning a party at his house.

****

“... So, you goin’, Rhett?” Ricky asks, visibly not expecting anything but an easy yes.

****

“Uhh,” Rhett mumbles, looking at Link, “Kinda promised Link we’d hang out-”   
  
“Oh, he’s comin’ too! Aren’t you, Neal?” Ricky asks expectantly.

****

Link shrugs his shoulders, looking at Rhett for a moment to see a similar, waiting look on his face. “Uh, sure,” Link says, smiling. “Yeah.”

****

Rhett immediately nods his head, looking at his team mates as he confirms that: “Yeah, we’ll be there.”

****

Link doesn’t hear much of the rest of the conversation, too occupied with thoughts of the party they are about to attend. He panics for a moment, looking down at his body to remind himself of what he’s wearing and check if it’s party-appropriate. Then he remembers that he’s just been at one of Rhett’s games. Of course he’s dressed nicely. 

****

Rhett’s teammates soon leave with shouted  _ “see you later!” _ s, and Rhett beckons Link over to his car, where he deposits his gym bag into the trunk while Link waits for him, sitting in the passenger seat. Link leans over the console to look at himself in the rearview mirror. Hair looks fine, face too. 

****

Rhett startles him by opening the door to his own side of the car, grinning when he sees Link fixing himself up.    
  


“We can go right over, if you’re ready,” Rhett says amusedly as he sits down, looking at Link as he buckles his seat belt. 

****

“Yeah,” Link says with a bashful smile. “Let’s go.”

****

The start of the drive to the party is mostly silent, which is weird for them, since they rarely stay silent after games, always having many things to go over. 

****

Link looks over at him a few times, not saying anything, buzzing in his seat with anticipation at the prospect of attending a party with Rhett.    
  
And he’s been waiting to talk to Rhett the whole day, but now he feels weird starting a conversation. He feels like he might say something stupid and possibly embarrass himself in front of Rhett, which is something he really doesn’t want. He never used to worry about things like these, but lately it’s been happening more and more often.

****

Link can also feel Rhett’s eyes on himself a few times during the drive, and he can’t help but wonder if Rhett, who also stays silent, feels as weirdly shy as he does.    
He must, Link thinks, at least a little bit, because when Link feels Rhett’s eyes on him again, he turns to face him, and Rhett turns his gaze away quickly, as if he’d been burned.

****

Link decides he’s had enough of the silence and runs the risk of speaking.

****

“Those free throws, man, I don’t think I’ve seen anything better in my life,” he says, looking ahead of himself at the road. 

****

Rhett perks up, clearing his throat and mumbling something as if he was caught off-guard. “Oh, really? My free throws?”   
  
Link looks over at him, laughing quietly. “Yeah. Yours,” he says in an incredulous tone, as if asking  _ Who else could I possibly be talking about? _

****

“Thanks, Link,” Rhett says, proud and shy at the same time, his cheeks round above a wide smile. He looks at Link for a second before looking back at the road and continuing to navigate his way toward Ricky’s house.

****

“Though I wanted to kill the guy who hit you,” Link says angrily.   
  
Rhett shakes his head, laughing. “I know, brother, I could hear your threats.”   
  
Link’s cheeks redden with embarrassment but when he looks over at Rhett, he’s wearing the proudest smile yet.    
  
“If it weren’t for him, though,” Rhett says then, as if to soothe Link, “We wouldn’t have been in possession of the ball when John passed it to me and I scored that three.”   
  
“True,” Link agrees. “He’s still a butthole,” he mumbles, making Rhett laugh loudly. He giggles a little himself, and is just about to comment on how Rhett scoring those baskets after he’d been fouled really raised everyone’s spirits. He’s about to go as far as to say that they won entirely because of Rhett, but then Rhett’s pulling over at the side of the road to park in a long line of cars leaning up to the Jennings residence. 

Link thinks he’ll get his chance later. 

****

Rhett parks and they unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car at the same time, both wearing excited smiles as Link waits for Rhett to lock the doors. 

****

They walk side by side toward the house, and they barely step on the front porch when Rhett’s sleeve is tugged by one of the girls from their school.   
  
“Oh my Goood, Rhett!” she says excitedly, capturing the attention of a few people who mill about, “That game was amazing!”   
  
Rhett shrugs his shoulders, a coy smile on his lips. “ ‘Twas nothin’,” he mumbles, making the girl laugh. 

****

Link can barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. “You were amazing, brother,” he reassures him, and Rhett looks at him with wide, happy eyes, as if he still can’t believe Link thinks so. “Of course you were,” he says, quieter, and it’s almost lost in the sudden commotion that is made when Ricky steps out through the opened front door and onto the porch. Link catches Rhett’s happy smile before they both look over at Ricky.   
  
“Ohh, welcome! Here so soon,” he says, and it’s the only thing he says to them before he proceeds to move past them and greet some of the other party attendants. 

****

Once Ricky’s gone, he’s immediately replaced - and not with one, but about four girls who crowd around Rhett.   
  
“Are you still thinking of taking a scholarship to play professionally?” one of them asks, and the others squeak excitedly, nodding their heads and clapping their hands as they titter: “You totally should!” “You’re soo talented!” “You probably train so hard, too!”

****

Link clears his throat beside Rhett, who, for a moment, seems to finally be getting back into his usual role of the overly-confident girl-crazed basketball star, smirking as he regards the girls. 

****

“I’m gonna go inside and get something to drink,” Link notifies him, and the beginnings of Rhett’s smug expression slowly fade away.   
  
“Wait,” Rhett says, once Link has turned to leave, “I’ll come too!” 

****

Rhett catches up with Link quickly, leaving the girls in his wake. Link purposefully slows down a little so him and Rhett can walk side by side down the hall. When he looks over at Rhett, he sees Rhett looking like he’s about to say something, but then he is interrupted when someone pushes in between them from behind. 

Neither of them expect to see Ricky so soon again. Ricky just starts talking like it’s perfectly ordinary that he has appeared, slings his arm over Rhett’s shoulder and speaks to him in a low voice. Well, low for Ricky. Still booming for anyone but the guy who doesn’t know about the resounding quality of his own voice.   
  
“Seems like you got yourself some fans…” Ricky teases, making Rhett shake his head and laugh awkwardly.   
  
“Same as after any game,” Rhett says, laughing as he shakes Ricky’s hand off, “You know how it is…”   
  
Link is happy for Rhett. He really is.

****

“Oooh, I know,” Ricky says smugly, laughing loudly. “Listen, Mclaughlin, there’s a room upstairs that’s free for any of my teammates to use. I told the other guys, but I don’t expect any of them to have as much luck with the ladies as our MVP…”

****

Link is happy for Rhett, but he doesn’t need to be listening to this.

****

“Hey Ricky, where’s your bathroom?” Link interrupts him, and the boy gives his a quick answer before going back to talking to Rhett.   
  
“Down the hall, on the left, just here.”

****

“Thank you,” Link says and turns to look at Rhett before running down the hall. “I’ll, uh, see you...” he says off-handedly.   
  
“Link, hold up!” Rhett calls after him, but by the time he does, Link’s already closing the door to the bathroom.

****

When he does, he locks the door and leans against it, taking a deep breath. 

****

God, sometimes he hates basketball. 

****

The girls who are smitten with Rhett don’t deserve his resentment, and he could never hate Rhett, so the sport gets the worst of it. It might not be fair, but he can’t shake this feeling off. He was supposed to be spending the night with Rhett.   
Talking, of course. Messing around.

He doesn’t want Rhett to find a girl he likes and take her to bed with him. 

****

Doesn’t want her hands on Rhett, not his chest or his neck, not, God forbid, among the prickly strands of his buzzed hair as they kiss, her lips on Rhett’s as she sits in his lap-

****

All because of  _ stupid _ basketball. 

It’s not the sport, if he’s honest with himself. Link doesn’t think he’s ever hated anyone as this faceless girl he’s thinking of. 

****

She doesn’t bother him as much, he tells himself. Picks himself up from his slumped position against the bathroom door and walks over to the mirror to take a look at himself.   
  
…Doesn’t bother him as much as the thought of where Rhett’s own hands would be in that scenario.

****

It’s a split-second decision, to storm out of the bathroom. 

****

Link doesn’t know a lot of things, in that moment especially, but: he knows his head is a mess and he knows he can find somewhere else for Rhett’s hands to be. 

****

They can wrassle, just like the good old days. Or play slapsies.

Or he can take Rhett’s hands into his own, pretend to be in awe at how much bigger those talented fingers are than his own. Entwine their fingers and congratulate Rhett on the game once again, admire Rhett and his stupid hands openly.

****

_...Anyway. _ He’s not going to achieve much by avoiding Rhett all night and acting weird whenever there’s a girl around. 

****

It’s a competition, in a way, between him and the girls. The battle for Rhett’s attention.   
  
Link finds he quite likes the over-dramatic sound of that. 

****

He forgets to fake-flush the toilet and instead just exits the bathroom, immediately on the look-out for Rhett once he’s in the hall. 

Rhett’s not there, so he proceeds down the hall cautiously, still carefully looking around in hopes of spotting his tall best friend. The hallway’s a bit more crowded now, with more people who had been milling about outside having come inside. He pushes past everyone, greeting back the people who greet him with the most enthusiastically dismissive tone ever.

  
It’s not until he enters the living room that he can see Rhett.

****

It’s immediately clear to Link, when he sees Rhett by the punch bowl across the room with a girl on his hand, that it’s not something he wants to be seeing. Rhett can’t see him, with him being too far and Rhett being so invested in talking to this girl.   
  
Link’s heart sinks. If this is a competition, he thinks, he’s going to lose. His stomach twists in the worst way and he can think of nothing else but getting the two of them out of his sight. He especially can’t think of going there, trying to play it cool, trying to win Rhett’s affections over this girl.

****

It’s a girl, for Chrissakes. And a fine one too.    
  
Link turns on his heel and makes his way back to where he came from,  knowing he doesn’t stand a chance. 

****

Down the hallway and out into the front yard. 

It’s gotten darker, but all the overhead lights that can be on are on, and people have no problem with staying outside, most of them sitting on the grass and drinking, all the while talking animatedly. Link weaves his way around a circle of girls who sit cross-legged, already engrossed in some party game. He’s making his way to the side of the porch to find somewhere more secluded to sit for a bit, when he almost steps into one of the girls’ cups. He turns around to apologise to her, and she just giggles at him, telling him it’s fine. Link’s wearing an apologetic smile when he accidentally looks up and the smile fades, only to be replaced with an incredulous expression. 

  
Link thought he was losing the battle for Rhett’s attention.

****

He didn’t realise that he has an unfair advantage.

****

Now, it slowly dawns on him, just the tiniest bit. He hopes he recognises it right. It’s so wonderful he could break into a run down the street when he thinks of it: He’s won the competition just by entering.

****

Rhett has followed him outside. His advantage is that Rhett likes him.

****

Unbeknownst to Link, Rhett likes him better than anyone at this party.  _ And outside of it.  _

  
What Link understands, luckily, is that they are not best friends for nothing. In fact, he feels a bit stupid to have acted so strange around Rhett.

****

But it’s apparently one of those nights when he just wants to act weird. He overthinks everything, and anything that he’d usually do without a second thought somehow feels weirdly significant. Like he needs to step his game up to talk to Rhett, like he could embarrass himself and it would  _ matter. _

Like he needs to carefully choose his words, impress Rhett, make him laugh. Like flirting. 

  
Link shakes his head, looking over at where Rhett and Ricky are standing. Rhett doesn’t see him, but it looks like he’s trying to find him.   
  
Link can see him there, talking to Ricky with a worried, hopeful,  _ loser _ expression on his face, and, if he sees right, Link can read his own name on Rhett’s lips. 

****

He should just go there. Except he’s overthinking it.    
  
What is he going to say? What if Rhett is just looking for him to get him to come back inside? What if that girl he was talking to has a friend, or something, that Rhett is, like always, going to insist Link should talk to. Link doesn’t want a girl.

  
He just wants Rhett.

****

_ Maybe you should go and get him, idiot, _ a part of his brain supplies. 

****

So he does.

****

Link passes by the circle of girls extra carefully, minding all the cups in the grass. He still almost trips over his own feet on the way.

****

It’s one of those weird days.   
  
Rhett cracks a wide smile upon noticing Link, making Ricky turn around to see what he’s looking at.   
  
“There he is,” Ricky says, raising his cup in Link’s direction before leaving Rhett there to wait for Link himself. Rhett doesn’t spare Ricky a single glance, his eyes and his smile fixated on Link.

****

“Hey,” Link says, smiling breathlessly once he’s in front of him.   
  
“Hey,” Rhett says, his own smile widening. “Where’ve you been?” 

****

Link shrugs, sticking his hands into his front pockets. “Just around, wanted to see who else was here…” he trails off, hesitating a bit before mumbling: “Thought you were busy, anyway.”

****

Rhett frowns, stepping a little closer to Link and mumbling right back: “What do you mean?” 

****

Link clears his throat before speaking carefully. “You were talking to some girl, so I didn’t wanna… She’s pretty, ya know.”   
  
Link doesn’t expect the reaction he gets.   
  
“Oh, man,” Rhett says through a giddy laugh, “Only you, Link. Only you could think this. That’s Ricky’s sister, man! She’s like, twenty-two.”   
  
Link blushes, unable to keep the corners of his lips from twisting up into a small smile. “Well, what do I know! I’m not the one who’s obsessed with girls.”   
  
“Me neither,” Rhett says, nonchalantly.  _ Jokingly,  _ Link thinks.   
  
“Ha-ha,” Link replies sardonically, though the smile he wears is genuine. “I’m just saying, I wouldn’t put it past you.”    
  
Rhett wants to be pretend-angry with him, but he can’t seem to get himself to be. He shakes his head, laughing, and puts an arm around Link’s shoulders.

****

“What about you, brother?” he asks, pulling him in a bit closer, still laughing. Then his voice drops in volume a bit and all that’s left of the laugh is a teasing smile. “You got your eye on anyone?”   
  
Link gulps, enjoying the sudden proximity, Rhett’s body warm against his own. He looks up at the taller boy, smiling wryly.   
  
“Maybe,” Link says quietly. His initial goal was to tease, but when he says it, he realises it kind of rings true.   
Maybe not in  _ that _ sense, but he’s got his eye on Rhett.

****

Rhett, who looks almost alarmed when Link answers.    
  
“O-oh?” Rhett utters, wearing an expression like he’s just heard the juiciest piece of gossip, and wants to hear more. 

****

Link grins and pokes Rhett in the stomach lightly, ducking out from under Rhett’s arm, breaking their side-hug as he steps away.

The half-hug was doing horrible things to him anyway, he felt like he was burning up. He must look as red as a lobster at the moment, but Rhett’s not saying anything.   
  
In fact, Rhett’s blushing a little too.    
  
It reminds Link of something, something he’s able to smoothly change the topic with.    
  
“What are you drinking?” he asks. Because in the hand that wasn’t just on Link’s shoulder, Rhett’s holding a cup with clear, brownish liquid inside it. It would explain a lot if it was something alcoholic, with all the laughing, touching, blushing…

****

“Oh,” Rhett says, looking down at it. “Apple juice,” he answers, pushing the cup toward Link a bit.    
  
Link doesn’t exactly know why he’s grinning, but he can’t seem to shake this stupid grin off his face. But it’s okay, he supposes, because Rhett - like the true friend he is - is mirroring it.

****

Then the alarmed look is back on Rhett’s face, and he looks Link up and down quickly, like something really distresses him. “Do you want anything to drink?” he asks, offering him his own cup when Link shakes his head, “Want a sip of this? It’s good.”   
  
Link should say no to trying apple juice. It’s not really a taste test if it’s a thing he’s had about a billion times in his life. He accepts the offer, however, and smiles as he carefully takes the proffered drink.   
  
Link looks at Rhett over the rim of the cup as he takes a sip, noticing Rhett watching him intently.    
  
“It’s good,” Link says softly, licking his lips. A drop still manages to escape him somehow, and it rolls down his chin slowly. He brings the back of his hand up to wipe it off.   
  
Rhett’s hand comes up as well. It’s a little abrupt, and Rhett seems to pull it back bashfully when he sees Link wipe his chin. Link figures Rhett probably wants the cup back, so he hands it back. He can still taste the sweet juice on his lips, and wonders if Rhett can taste it on his own lips as well.

****

Rhett takes a small sip out of the cup as well and bites his lip after it.   
  
Link catches himself staring at Rhett’s lips. And, heck, Rhett must’ve caught him looking, ‘cause he smiles amusedly. 

****

“Link?” he asks, shifting the cup from one hand to another.   
  
“Yeah?” Link asks, trying very hard to seem unperturbed, but his heart is suddenly beating out of his chest.

****

“You wanna go somewhere?” Rhett asks, “Alone?”   
  
Link’s eyes widen, his heart only picking up it’s rapid pace.    
  
It’s not a big shock to anyone when  _ Rhett and Link, _ always alone together, ditch the rest of the party to spend some quality best-friend time. It’s not uncharacteristical for the two of them to get lost somewhere, always finding some flavour of fun no one else of their friends would find engaging. This is not a question that Rhett’s asked Link for the first time. But it’s the first time he’s asked it  _ like this. _ _  
_   
Link’s voice trembles a bit as he responds. “Sure.”

****

Rhett smiles, and Link can’t help but smile as well.   
  
“C’mon,” Rhett says, turning around and starting back toward the house. 

****

Link follows him, feeling like something big will happen. He can feel butterflies in his stomach, like the feeling he gets right before the two of them are about to attempt some amazing prank or realise one of their big ideas, only ten times better. 

****

He feels like wherever Rhett wants him to go now, he has one of those amazing ideas in his mind. Especially with how Rhett is visibly excitedly, yet almost shyly, buzzing.    
  
What are they going to do? Are they going to explore the house on their own, raid the fridge? Finally try to get drunk, for the first time in their lives? Shoot fireworks off the roof?   
  
Or are they going somewhere where Rhett can finally put his hands to good use?

****

As they make their way through the crowd in the hallway, Rhett looks over his shoulder at Link and reaches back to take Link’s hand in his own.   
  
Definitely better than fireworks.

****

Link averts his eyes from Rhett’s own, looking down at their linked hands as Rhett leads him through the crowd. 

****

Rhett is looking ahead of himself, and Link doesn’t necessarily see his face, but somehow, Link knows that Rhett is smiling.

****

He squeezes Rhett’s hand and follows him as they make it through the crowd, none of whom notice that they are holding hands. If they did, Link thinks, it wouldn’t mean much - Rhett’s probably just holding his hand so it’s easier, so they don’t break apart in the mass of people. His hyperactive heart disagrees. 

****

Link feels like one of those girls who follow Rhett around after every successful game. 

****

Speaking of girls, when Link looks around the part of the house Rhett’s leading him through, he can see a few of them shoot interested looks in Rhett’s direction. He only squeezes Rhett’s hand harder.

****

Link thinks he can feel people looking at them, but in truth, with all the commotion of the party, they are able to slip away unnoticed.

****

Rhett leads him up a wide, carpeted staircase, which curves halfway. Because none of the lights on the second floor are on, when they turn the corner of the stairs, Link can clearly see the darkness Rhett’s leading him into. 

****

It’s not a big staircase, maybe some twenty stairs. Some of the light from downstairs is able to softly illuminate the staircase, but the second-floor landing is pitch black.

****

They sit on the apparent border between the darkness and the light, on the top step, hands still joined as they plop down. 

****

Link’s hand is a bit clammy, though, and he doesn’t know if Rhett wants him to keep holding his, so he releases it from his grasp and wipes his own hand on his pants. 

****

When he’s done, he puts his hand down beside his hip, palm upturned, just so that Rhett can see it’s there, if he wants to hold it.

****

Rhett puts his own hand beside Link’s, his pinky brushing Link’s thumb. He moves his hand over a bit so that the finger is resting on top of Link’s thumb, but doesn’t take it any further. An involuntary hum escapes Link’s throat and Rhett, who had been looking ahead of himself just as Link had, is now looking at Link, looking at him bite his lip as Rhett slides his hand further until it’s completely on top of Link’s before entwining their fingers.

****

Link turns sideways to face him, bringing his other hand forward carefully to run the pad of his thumb over the knuckles of Rhett’s hand. He raises the hand that’s holding Rhett’s, and with it Rhett’s hand, and uses his free hand to further touch Rhett. He runs his fingers over the soft skin at the back of Rhett’s hand, moving the tips of his fingers slowly, like he wants to read Rhett’s future from his hand, except from the wrong end - not his palm but the back of it.

****

Link can hear Rhett take a deep breath, and he looks up at him, the flush to his cheeks discernible even in the half-dark. 

****

Link gulps before speaking quietly. “I like your hands,” he says, not stopping in caressing them. 

Rhett looks at him, eyes wide, looking like he’s unable to form a coherent response.   
  
Link goes on, shyly. “They’re just so much bigger than mine, man. And so freakin’ warm. And it’s these hands that won the game today,” he smiles softly, “That’s something, y’know?”

****

Rhett nods dazedly, looking down at their joint hands as Link continues to draw gentle patterns with his fingers on the back of his hand.    
“Thanks,” Rhett says, voice a bit raspy. He clears his throat, scooting over to sit a bit closer to Link. “I… uh,” he’s speechless for a moment, until he settles on a thing to say. “Speaking of things you like…”

****

Link looks at him intently, interested. “Hm?”   
  
“You said, earlier, that uh, you had your eye on someone?” 

****

“Oh. That, well,” Link bites the inside of his cheek. “Yeah. Really, uh, I really like someone…” his hand is ceaseless in touching Rhett’s.

****

“Mhm,” Rhett mumbles, like confirming it to himself. “Is it Tracy?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Leslie?”   
  
Link laughs, looking at Rhett with feigned annoyance. “We’re not playing that game where you name every person at this party until…”

****

Rhett leans in a bit, taking a deep breath before quickly blurting out: “Until I say my own name?”   
  
Link pulls back the hand that was now tracing circular patterns on Rhett’s own, but before he can move the hand that’s still holding Rhett’s, Rhett squeezes it gently.   
  
“Link,” he calls softly, seeing the shock and a bit of fear in his best friend’s eyes.    
  
Link averts his eyes, his face suddenly really hot. “Y’know what? Yeah. I… It doesn’t mean anything… Anything like  _ that _ ,” Link’s lying through his teeth. He likes Rhett, but knows he’s not allowed to. “I just. I like this. Like spending time with you, and if that’s something you’re gonna laugh at me for-”   
  
“Link,” Rhett calls again, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

****

Link stops talking and looks up at him.   
  
Rhett brings his free hand up to Link’s and cradles Link’s hand in both of his own as he leans in.    
  
“I won that game for you,” Rhett says.    
  
Link is suddenly unaware of the voices and the raucous music from downstairs, the dim, flickering light, the fact that anyone could come up the stairs at any moment. He doesn’t care.   
  
“Oh,” Link says - stupidly, he later thinks, but Rhett’s smile just widens.   
  
“Yeah,” Rhett says, “And I wanna celebrate with you.”   
  
Link looks at Rhett’s affectionate expression and the love for his best friend flares up inside his chest. 

He can’t take it anymore. It’s no surprise, because it’s something he’s wanted to do as congratulations for many games won lately:

****

Link leans up, and kisses Rhett on the lips, just a short peck. 

****

Once he’s kissed him, he pulls away quickly, looking away, his face burning. Before he can chance a look at Rhett’s face, Rhett tilts his own head a little and presses a soft kiss on Link’s cheek. Link looks up at him immediately, licking his bottom lip as they stare at each other. 

****

The tension is nearly palpable in the air around them, so, naturally, Link has to giggle. First he presses his lips in a thin line to contain it, but soon bursts out giggling. The giggles then turn into full-on laughter, getting giddier when Rhett joins him.

****

“Bo,” Rhett says through a laugh, “You just kissed me.”

****

Link nods his head, and then shakes it, his laughter dying down a bit, but he’s still wearing a goofy smile. “Yeah.”   
  
Rhett bites his lip. “Do it again.”

****

Link straightens up, shoulders tense as he positions himself the way he wants to. He brings the hand Rhett’s not holding up to the side of Rhett’s neck and leans in.   
  
Rhett meets him halfway, closing his eyes before their lips meet, the kiss gentle, careful, amazing. 

****

Link smiles into the kiss as Rhett deepens it, pushing forward eagerly, making the shorter boy have to snake his hand around Rhett’s neck to keep his balance. 

****

When they break apart for air, Rhett presses his forehead against Link’s and closes his eyes above a wide smile.   
  
When he opens them again, he looks at Link for a bit before pressing his lips to Link’s cheek a few times, pushing him back so hard that Link falls back onto the floor of the landing, pulling Rhett with him, laughing loudly throughout.   
  
Rhett just kisses him again. “My beautiful best friend,” he mutters fondly, allowing himself to be cheesy, looking prouder to have kissed Link than to have won any basketball game ever. 

****

Link smiles, shaking his head. Their hands are still linked, trapped between them, and Rhett doesn’t look like he wants to be getting up soon, so Link uses his other hand, the one that is draped over Rhett’s shoulders now, to pet the back of Rhett’s head, his fingers in Rhett’s short hair.

****

Link pushes Rhett’s head down a bit and leans up a little himself. Rhett complies easily, and soon they are kissing again.    
  
Their lips move together with clumsiness at first, but it doesn’t take long for them to learn how the other moves, and what the other likes. 

****

Rhett’s kisses are still chaste, just lips on lips, but they are so passionate and loving that Link feels like he could melt into the floor. The burning nervousness of just moments ago is replaced by an overwhelming warmth, Link’s body exceptionally attentive to any point of contact between him and Rhett. 

  
He loves Rhett so much.   
  
It’s with this thought that Link parts his lips, letting his tongue touch the seam of Rhett’s lips. With a small noise of approval, Rhett opens his mouth as well, and soon the kisses are a bit more intense, the warmth making Link dizzy.   
  
“Hey,” Rhett whispers, breaking one of these kisses, making Link frown. “You wanna go somewhere?” he asks, pressing soft kisses around Link’s lips between every word.

****

“‘m fine here,” Link mumbles, nuzzling Rhett’s cheek as the other boy peppers the side of his face with kisses.

****

Rhett laughs, leaning back a little to look at him. “Can’t be very comfortable,” he teases, moving his leg slightly to relieve at least some of the pressure off Link’s lap. 

“Yeah, I don’t mean here with the stairs diggin’ into my butt,” Link says annoyedly, but then his expression softens a bit, and he looks down prettily as he speaks: “I mean… I’m fine anywhere, if I’m with you.”

****

Link finds that what he’s just said sounds a bit cheesy, so he amends it with: “Or, well, underneath you.”   
  
That might be even worse, cheesiness considered. Rhett smiles and rewards him with another kiss, so it can’t be all that bad.    
  
But then Rhett’s getting up, rolling his eyes good-naturedly when he sees Link’s disappointed face.

****

“C’mon,” Rhett says, pulling Link’s hand up to try and get him to stand, “You can be underneath me in the guest bedroom.”

****

Link uses Rhett’s hand to pull himself up, and has to lean against the staircase railing to recover from the momentum at which he stood up. Rhett uses the moment to kiss him again, and then turns toward the darkness of the landing, pulling Link along. 

****

Link’s eyes have adjusted to the darkness a fair bit, so he can see that the vast landing is completely desolate. He hates that, hates the idea of wasting space on a landing - a glorified, impractical hallway. They could have at least put some chairs or something on the landing, used it for something, Link thinks.   
  
Rhett, who was busy deducing where the room they were free to use was by counting the doors along the sides of the aforementioned landing Link was thinking of, has seemingly come to a conclusion.   
  
Rhett doesn’t say a word, just starts walking along the diagonal of the room from where they are now, before speeding up into almost a run across the empty, dark room.    
  
Their hands have, miraculously, stayed linked throughout all of it. As Link walks quickly behind him, unable not to laugh, Rhett stops in the middle of the landing to pull Link in by his hand and give him a kiss.    
  
It turns into more than one kiss, and Link is adamant on keeping Rhett there, in the middle of that pointless space, until his knees are all but ready to give out, until Rhett’s kisses make him so lightheaded he feels like the best thing would be to lie down. Link is the one who breaks the kiss to spin Rhett around and continue on the way toward the bedroom, with him now leading Rhett.

****

Once they are in front of the door, Link pauses a bit to double-check with Rhett if this is the room, but before he can say anything, Rhett is opening the door for him.   
  
Link is somehow once again reminded of all of the girls who battle for his best friend’s attention.   
  
Is this what he’d do for them? What he once did, maybe?    
Rhett doesn’t touch him with expertise, his kisses are wonderfully clumsy, and all sorts of conclusions can be drawn from that, but Link can’t be sure. Even if he feels like Rhett would have told him anything, he can’t know if Rhett’s a virgin or not. They always avoided all the talk about girls, really. Link had found out about Rhett’s first girlfriend through a rumour which turned out to be true. When the dated the same girl a while later to see what the fuss was about, he never told Rhett much about it, and Rhett never asked. In fact, they seemed to drift apart whenever they were dating - Link never really knew why. It’s perfectly clear to him now that it was jealousy, at least on his side. And not only because the girls took away his time with Rhett - it was because he wanted Rhett, in every sense of the word. He wanted Rhett to be talking sweetly to  _ him, _ kissing  _ him, _ touching  _ him. _ And now he is. 

****

When they enter the room, Rhett closes the door behind them, leaning against it as he turns the doorknob to lock it.    
  
The scattered, pale moonlight is the only thing that provides any light in the room, but it’s enough to see the twee lamp that sits on the nightstand. Rhett walks past Link slowly, not taking his eyes off him as he leans down to flick the lamp on and sits on the bed. 

****

Link doesn’t need any sort of incentive to join him on the bed. Once he’s seated next to Rhett, Link leans in to kiss him, thinking that Rhett looks so pretty in the almost pink light provided by the small lamp.   
  
Both of them are quiet as they look at one another, only their excited breaths audible in the room.    
  
Link decides to make the first move; he takes his shoes off. Leaving them by the bed, he scoots up until he’s in the middle of the bed and lies down behind Rhett.    
  
Rhett turns around, toeing his shoes off before putting his own feet up on the bed as well. He lies down on his side, facing Link. He brings his hand up to run his fingers along Link’s jaw-line and leans down to press a short kiss on his lips. 

****

“Link…” Rhett says softly, almost wistfully. “I want you to have all of me,” he begins, making Link smile softly.    
  
“Me too,” Link says, bringing his own hand up to stroke Rhett’s cheek. “I’ve wanted this forever,” he admits bashfully, both to Rhett and himself. 

****

Rhett presses a sudden kiss on his lips, his eyes squeezed shut, looking as if he’s distressed again.   
  
“Rhett?” Link asks softly. “Baby?”   
  
Rhett smiles when he hears the endearment and shakes his head. “I… I just wanna know if we are on the same page. I just need to… I need you to be my first. Have to try it at least once, and then we can go back to normal.”

  
Link’s heart sinks, but he musters a smile. “Yeah. ‘Course,” he mutters, deciding to drown any melancholic thoughts that come to him in kisses. He pushes up, kissing Rhett hard, pulling him in on top of him as they kiss. 

Link takes Rhett’s hand and brings it down to his own crotch, where his pants are already straining with how hard he is.    
  
Rhett moans into his mouth, and immediately takes Link’s incentive to start palming him through his pants. Link can feel himself getting harder, but he doesn’t just want to be touched, he wants to do some touching as well. 

****

Link first tugs at the hem of Rhett’s shirt, pulling it up slightly. Rhett breaks the kiss to quickly pull the shirt off and throw it aside, going back down to kiss Link as soon as he’s able to.    
  
Link runs his hands over Rhett’s chest, immediately trailing down it to try and unbuckle Rhett’s pants. Rhett moves, however, pushing Link’s own shirt up and beginning to place hot, open-mouthed kisses on his navel, moving upwards.    
  
Link sighs, tipping his head back into the pillow as his body undulates under Rhett’s kisses, his hips lifting up off the mattress on their own. Link collects himself enough to pull his shirt off the rest of the way before throwing it somewhere to the side.

****

Rhett kisses his way up to one of Link’s nipples, where he decides to pause for a moment to give it some extra care. He kisses it before running his tongue over it teasingly, going as far as to graze his teeth over it. Link moans needily, one of his hands desperately trying to reach Rhett’s belt buckle.    
  
Rhett moves up the bed a bit and kisses Link on the lips, letting his best friend work on unbuckling his pants. 

****

Once Link’s pulled the zipper down and pushed Rhett’s pants down his thighs, he runs his palm over the fabric of his briefs, now pulled taut over the bulge in them.   
  
Rhett gasps, bucking into the hand.   
  
“Have you ever, uh…” Rhett beings breathlessly, his own hand atop Link’s still clothed crotch. Link’s not wearing a belt, which makes things easier for Rhett as twists the fabric around the button on Link’s jeans in hopes of unbuttoning them.   
  
“Hm?” Link asks, eyes on Rhett’s face as he moves his hand up and down slowly, relentless.   
  
“Have you ever, well,” Rhett begins again, “Touched another guy?”   
  
Link laughs a short, breathless laugh before leaning up to give Rhett a small kiss. “I’ve only touched one dick in my life,” he says, the word making his cheeks heat up a little.   
  
Rhett’s wearing this stupidly jealous expression, and Link can’t help but to laugh.   
  
“My own, idiot,” Link says fondly, making Rhett smile embarrassedly.   
“But no, uh,” Link says, reaching up to hook a finger into the waistband of Rhett’s briefs. “This is my first time too.”   
  
“Good,” Rhett blurts out. Link smirks. It’s probably not something Rhett should say, but Link understands the sentiment.

****

They fumble about with each other’s pants, a tad more relaxed now, but still as driven by passion. Soon enough, the pants are off.   
  
Link returns his focus onto the waistband of Rhett’s undies and slowly pushes his hand beneath it, watching Rhett fall apart above him when he touches him.   
Link finds Rhett’s dick easily enough. It’s warm and heavy in his hand, the skin smooth and silky, the base of it framed by short, undoubtedly blond, soft hair. 

****

Link pushes the briefs down carefully to expose Rhett’s dick completely, letting the briefs bunch up under Rhett’s balls. Link runs his curious fingers over Rhett’s proud length, enjoying the sight of it as well as Rhett’s reaction to his touch.   
  
“Take those off,” Link mumbles, nodding toward the underpants. Rhett sits back down on the bed as he complies without a moment’s hesitation.   
  
Once he’s got rid of his underwear, Rhett looks over to see Link bite his lip bashfully as he lifts his ass up off the mattress and slides his own briefs down his legs before throwing them to the side.    
  
Link spreads his legs, blushing prettily as he looks at Rhett. “C’mon,” he urges, and Rhett quickly scrambles to move in between Link’s legs.    
  
Rhett lies on top of him, effectively pinning him down. They both shiver at the skin-on-skin contact and Link feels warm all over, the skin where Rhett’s body presses against his own tingling.    
  


Rhett runs a hand down Link’s side and reaches between them to cup Link’s dick in his hand. He moves his hand slowly, looking at Link carefully as if to check if it’s okay.    
Link moans loudly and thrusts up a little, pushing himself up into Rhett’s hand. Rhett takes it as a sign to go on, and soon enough Link’s own hand mirrors Rhett’s, stroking his dick attentively.    
  
It feels too good way too soon, and the way Rhett moves and sounds isn’t helping Link hold on for much longer. He opens his eyes to look at Rhett and calls his name before moaning loudly, as if to remind himself that this is Rhett, making love to him. Once Rhett’s name leaves his lips, he can’t seem to stop saying it, repeating it in moans and cries as Rhett touches him.

****

“Link, oh God,” Rhett moans back, over and over, thrusting forward so his dick slides along Link’s between their clumsy hands. 

****

Link pushes his own hips up, letting Rhett rut against him as he brings both of his hands up to cup Rhett’s face and kiss him.   
  
When they break apart, Rhett’s lips are still about an inch from Link’s own, and Rhett tilts his head forward to press their foreheads together again as they move in tandem.

****

“Link, ah. I love you,” Rhett whispers, closing his eyes for a moment.   
  
Link smiles, sliding his hands from Rhett’s jaw to the back of his neck as he responds in a soft voice, “I love you too.”   
  
Rhett leans down to connect their lips again as he grinds down on him, making Link moan into the kiss.    
  
Rhett picks up his pace a bit, and Link meets every one of his thrusts enthusiastically, crying out Rhett’s name when he feels like he’s close.   
  
Link never expected his first time, especially counting the fact that it was with Rhett, to last very long. So when Rhett buries his face in the crook of Link’s neck as he spills all over Link, and Link follows soon after, it’s not exactly a surprise.   
  
What it is, thought, and Link’s fairly certain - is that it’s the best thing he’s ever felt.    
  
Rhett helps him come, encouraging him with endearments and the occasional dirty word, and when Link comes, Rhett lies half on top of him, pressing proud kisses all over his face.   
  
After a while, Rhett moves so he’s lying on his back, but he scoots close to Link and puts his arm around his shoulders, under his head. Link pulls the covers up over them and presses even closer, laying his head on Rhett’s chest.    
  
Rhett looks down at him as he says, “Link, that was… You’re amazing.”   
  
Link smiles, closing his eyes happily. “You too.”   
  
He looks down then, talking himself out of asking if he’s amazing enough for Rhett to stay with him, for longer than one night. 

****

He never does.

  
They lie together for what seems like hours with Link’s head on Rhett’s chest. Link’s heart aches whenever he thinks that soon enough, he will have to disentangle his legs from Rhett’s, put his clothes back on, start reminding himself he can’t kiss Rhett whenever he wants to.   
  
Link knows Rhett well enough to know when the other boy’s trying to be strong, but is betrayed by his voice shaking and his eyes avoiding Link’s, both of which let Link know that Rhett is hurting.   
  
Rhett’s looking up at the ceiling when he says, voice trembling: “I could go with any girl after tonight.”   
  
  


_ 2014. _

****

Link’s not as hardy as he thinks. In fact, he feels very weak, like his knees might give out any moment. Good thing Rhett’s so close, to catch him. Is it a good thing? He can’t really tell. Doesn’t know if he wants to pull Rhett closer or push him away. 

****

If this is a joke, Rhett’s finally found one that Link hasn’t put up resolve for. A twisted sort of congratulations might be in order. 

  
It’s been twenty years.    
Which, really, is far too little for Link to forget. He thinks a millennium might not be enough.

****

Before he can dig himself further into this hole of uncertainty, he wills himself to speak. First, he wills himself to laugh, but he can’t seem to do that.

****

“What are you talking about?” Link whispers. 

****

Rhett gulps. “I, uh. I think you know.”

****

Link does something between nodding and shaking his head, and Rhett speaks again:   
  
“Twenty years ago, I… I mean, Gosh, ten years ago, five, last year, yesterday. I always felt like I had time. To do what was expected of me and then… To be with you and I… I don’t think I have that much time anymore, and I can’t go on like this-”

****

Link’s trembling as Rhett talks, his heart beating out of his chest. Rhett can’t be saying it,  _ he can’t, _ and yet he is. And Link understands why - it’s not just been twenty years. It’s been twenty years  _ on the dot.  _ He can’t believe Rhett mentioned it, like some weird anniversary, but he’s glad he has.

****

“We have time,” Link says, fully certain that he can finally say it. Link should be angry, because Rhett saying it all now, so suddenly, after two decades of silence, is ridiculous. But telling him that would be like a punishment, and Rhett doesn’t deserve to be punished. Link loves him too much to do that to him. He loves him too much to care about anything else.

****

Rhett’s face is suddenly hopeless a display of heartbreak. He must have taken Link’s words as a rejection.

****

Link casts his eyes down, smiling, and takes Rhett’s hand into both of his. He cradles it close to his chest and looks up at Rhett, leaning in so they’re close together, their hands trapped between their chests, which quickly rise and fall with feverish breaths. 

****

Link smiles wider, and Rhett timidly mirrors it, still looking a bit scared, until Link speaks again.   
  
“We have all the time in the world.”   
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 let me know what you thought and feel free to come and talk to me @ [my tumblr](http://www.rhincoln.tumblr.com) :-)


End file.
